The Man Who Blocked His Own Shot
by dee die dum
Summary: Today was his execution day. As much as Klavier Gavin would have liked to pass out drunk in some random bar the night before, he knew he couldn't. He can't let his brother know he was badly affected by the events of the trial. Char death. This is meant to give to the two of them some sort of closure and not to justify Kristoph's actions.


**A/N:** First began as a messy character study of Klavier and Kristoph Gavin. I played the game like last year and and I don't remember the trial proceedings but I needed some sort of closure. YES OOC AS FUCK SUE ME. I have so much feels for Klavier. I just wanted to show a little brotherly love between the two. Enjoy. Dedicated to Russ! Because he helped me write this shit.

Not revised. Expect shittons of grammatical errors. No ownie.

Klavier's visit before Kristoph's official execution. This is meant to give to the two of them some sort of closure. Does this count as angst? This fic is not meant to justify Kristoph's actions, but meant to portray him with a little bit of human in him. People make mistakes. He is not an exception. Even though you do not like him, please give this story a chaaance.

 **Today was his execution day.**

As much as Klavier Gavin would have liked to pass out drunk in some random bar the night before, he knew he couldn't –wouldn't– show up inebriated in front of his older brother –and let him know that he was greatly affected by the turn of events–or even possibly sleep in, no, Kristoph doesn't deserve that –Kristoph may not deserve a lot of things right now, but he was his brother for a longer time –and he can't just throw those years away, he won't. He needs to see his brother one last time, get something with a semblance to closure, and hopefully try to move on.

It'll be so different.

He didn't sleep a wink that night. His mind was full of –unwanted – memories with his brother that suddenly resurfaced and occupied his mind.

So, as early as 7 AM, three hours before the aforementioned execution, he was in the visitor's area –the guard must have pitied him (shouldn't have) and let him in–sitting in silence with Kristoph, who looks as pristine and regal as he always was.

He looked like as if the trials never happened. Klavier supposes they could pretend they didn't happen, but it was hard to ignore the unmistakable cell walls, the stationary guard –no, pretending was for the weak, for those who can't handle the harsh truth of reality –and the both of them weren't–but his brother gave in to his impulses –causing him to commit a sin, a crime – did that make him weak? What if it wasn't whim after all?

He had no answer.

None of them spoke. There was nothing for them to talk about. Klavier had a thousand questions that he desperately needed to be answered –like why did you do that, Kristoph? Why did you use me? How can you do this? Do I really know you, Kristoph? Or were you pretending to be a good brother all these years? –But he knew his brother wouldn't answer them –it wasn't just an assumption, it was the truth.

His brother carries a great sense of pride with him, and this pride continues to refuse to admit anything to the court, nor to his own brother. Pride that refused to lose, that caused him to harbor so much hatred leading him to commit murder of all things –him, a person who was supposed to uphold the law –all because he couldn't handle defeat, couldn't handle not being superior.

Klavier wanted to know the reason why his brother did those horrible things –God he sounded like a child –He needed to understand Kristoph and try to make sense of his actions –but he's so afraid that the answer will be –

(To preserve his image of elegant and flawless Kristoph, the compassionate and supportive brother that Klavier had of him.)

-Terrified that his dearly beloved brother was -

"Klavier." His brother says, probably noticing his own breakdown –but Klavier doesn't hear his softly spoken words.

-a murderer all along.

A heartless murderer, driven by his own thirst for revenge, need to be superior. A perfectionist who couldn't handle things not going according his way, a genius that will can create an elaborate and impeccable murder in a way no one will ever catch him –but no, Kristoph's murder scheme was flawed, with a fault exposed by none other than his rival, Phoenix Wright.

– But Kristoph cared for him, loved him, supported him, he went to his first concert, went to his first mock trial in law school, first official trial in judicial court –

"Klavier." And this time, Kristoph's soft voice is sharp as it cuts through his thoughts, pulling him out of his thoughts before he could drown in them. He fights the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"You are acquainted with Justice, yes?" Kristoph asks politely –as always –face an epitome of serenity, but his eyes is a storm of emotions behind those glasses.

"Ja." Klavier breathes, suddenly breathless. He pauses to collect his thoughts again.

"Herr Justice is an admirable man." He tells Kristoph with honesty –no more lies between them.

"Indeed." His brother replies simply.

And Kristoph was so calm now –he wasn't ever calm before, wasn't calm after the Misham trial and suddenly Klavier remembers the hysterical –almost maddening –laughter, the sound of defeat and hatred echoing the courtroom.

And Klavier asks that one question he thinks he is allowed to ask of his brother.

"Was there any reason why you took Herr Justice on as your student?" he asks, and Klavier suddenly wonders why, this was the last conversation they were ever going to have, and they are talking about Forehead, of all people.

"Why do you ask?" Kristoph asks, confused.

"No reason. You just didn't seem to be the type to take on students, teach them your ways."

Kristoph smiles –that obviously fake, charming smile of his –but there was no audience for him to do so and so Klavier suspects that this smile, it was real.

No one could understand his brother than he does –but he wonders if that was true. His brother could be very well lying to him all along, he had lied to him about many important things already –the fake evidence, the murders. He likes to think that yes, he does understand Kristoph –in some ways, like being a perfectionist.

"Justice is interesting." Kristoph tells him.

And before he could ask his brother to elaborate, because Kristoph don't take on students to teach because he found them interesting – "Justice is admirable man. He is quick-witted and has a strong reasoning. His gullible devotion to law is admirable, so quick to betray his own mentor in following his sense of righteousness…" he trails off, mouth twitching, growing irritated –Klavier suspects it is anger, but his brother controls his emotions well.

"He made the right decision." Klavier blurts out, unable to stop himself. For a moment there, he sees Kristoph twitching again –but he stops to adjust his glasses –and then Kristoph gives him a small smile.

"It is commendable. He has learned everything necessary under my tutelage. I suppose it was nigh time for me to send him off to stand on his own." Kristoph comments, still smiling, and the smile itches Klavier.

"To stand in court with Forehead is always an honor for me. He seemed like an honest man." Klavier admits, telling him what he thought of Apollo. He wonders how the man is doing right now. He's affected by all this, too. Kristoph played rather large role in his life as a mentor. It must have been hard for him too. Watching the crimes of his mentor being exposed, one by one, unable to deny the truth the evidences tell.

"Justice is very brave." Kristoph reveals, and Klavier suspects that this is the first of the truths Kristoph will ever tell him. He is not sure whether this was the last.

And that was all, he says no more. Klavier checks the clock and notices an hour has passed already.

He didn't know what to make of their conversation. What was Kristoph telling him? It was nothing. Maybe Kristoph was just attempting to have a conversation with his brother –no, he wouldn't do that.

Kristoph's face is blank again, serene. Klavier bites back the words wanting to string out of his mouth –why, why, why, how could you, did you lie to me, - and he pushes the fringes of his hair back in his uneasiness.

"You don't have to stay, Klavier." Kristoph assures him, voice plain and eyes calm –he seemed worried, but he's not showing it or was this also a lie? –and that small bout of concern was enough to make him crack.

"Why?" Klavier croaks, suddenly weak. He couldn't hold it in anymore –not with the ridiculous conversation about Forehead, not with the lies, not with the calm composure when he was laughing like a madman in court, after being exposed of his evil deeds -

"Why, you ask? You are clearly unwell. You may not be able to bear the proceedings today." Kristoph tells him, calm –and Klavier is starting to hate how calm he was –and they both knew that wasn't what Klavier was talking about.

"This is the last time we are ever going to talk, Kristoph! Will it kill you to be honest, just for one time? Don't I deserve that, after being lied to all these years? Gott, I'm such a fool!" he shouts, not in anger, standing up from his chair and slamming his palms on the flat surface of the table. –the tears are falling too, and Klavier hates that he can't hold them in, -and he loathes that he can't appear strong in front of his brother.

His brother simply looks up at him –and he founds that he hates it when he does that too.

"It is not something you would understand, Klavier." Kristoph says, pocuring a small handkerchief from his pocket, and placing it on the table between them. Klavier ignores the action, says nothing, and composes himself. That was enough action for that day. He sits back down on table.

"Why did you do this?" Klavier asks sadly.

It seemed to be the right question, because Kristoph gives him a smile –that fake smile again and again, but looking at it now, he notices that there's something different in his smile.

"Isn't it beautiful what lust does to people? The spirit is willing but the flesh is weak." And there he was, speaking in rhymes –just like Mr. Wright, as Forehead would tell him –but somehow Klavier understood him.

"It was never meant to be exposed, but I suppose I should commend Phoenix Wright in his fruitful efforts in exposing my crimes that should have been buried in the past." Kristoph says, hand curled into a fist, which was shaking and his mouth twitching –angry, but trying to restrain it.

"What would have happened if Phoenix Wright didn't intervene?" Klavier asks, and he doesn't know where the question came from. "Would you have told me? Or would you have moved on?"

This time, he gets no answer. But that's okay, he had more questions.

"Is this the only crime you have, bruder? Or is this the only one ever exposed? Have you been lying to me all the time?" he asks, and the tears are starting to prick his eyes, but he stops them this time.

He can't imagine Kristoph, his perfection personified idol, smiling at him, talking amiably with him –and plotting murders and forging evidences behind his back.

All those guilty verdicts? Did Kristoph really allowed criminals walk free from their crime –avoiding punishment?

Klavier thinks he is sick. He feels like throwing up. He is no stranger to the people who abuses their power over law –he encounters them all the time –but seeing his brother, his cool and perfect gentleman brother, forging evidences for criminals, it makes him sick in the stomach.

"I believe you already know the answer to that question." Kristoph replies. And Klavier wants to shout at him again because no, he doesn't know the answers and he doesn't know if he wants to know them.

Klavier doesn't stand up, instead he nods his head to his brother. Kristoph has already answered some of his questions –he doesn't expect to answer all of them.

That was enough for the both of them.

And that was that.

They sit in relative silence as the clock ticks by, and finally, there's only half an hour left before Kristoph's execution.

And this time, this last time, there was nothing left for them to say. Kristoph has written out a will with his attorney a few days ago, everything was in order –his possessions to be given his Klavier Gavin, including his bank accounts and access to his cases. It was done. The show was over for Kristoph.

It was only time for goodbye. "I always imagined you to die fighting for the truth, you know. Like some sort of martyr. Never like this." He tells his brother.

Kristoph chuckles, "You were always exaggerated in your images of me. I am only human, Klavier."

And Klavier can't help but to feel there's another meaning in that statement. He ignores it.

Kristoph smiles again, "Phoenix Wright has some of his own faults too, that is his own cross to bear. As for me, it is time for my role to come into an end." At this point, Kristoph readjusts his glasses again.

"As for you, Klavier. I do believe that you will become a great prosecutor. Continue to work with Justice." Kristoph says vaguely, his eyes widen.

Him and Forehead. It was odd, but it could work, the both of them, seeking the truth together. It could work.

"I will do my best, Kristoph." He tells him, determination filling him. He hasn't forgiven him, and Klavier thinks he never will –Kristoph knows that as well. But he for the sake of his brother, he will fulfill this last wish of his. For the sake of the both of them.

And suddenly, he has a lot of things to say to his brother –he will miss giving him tickets to his concert (which he sometimes attends, when he has no trials), he will miss his visits to his apartment, he will miss talking to him, his support and everything –he doesn't want his brother to leave, but he doesn't think he could live seeing him as he is now.

"I think it is time for you to go home, brother." Kristoph says, and there is an air of finality in his voice.

Klavier settles with a, "I will miss you, brother." And there were no hugs, no last handshake, only a brief glance to each other –and that was enough for the both of them – they were never really the one for physical touch.

Kristoph smiles at him –still that fake smile –and says, "Take care, Klavier." He thinks that's that, but then his brother continues, "I don't regret anything." The last message from his brother, the very truth –the answer –and Klavier smiles bitterly.

Finally, he stands up, heads to the door. He stops; he glances at his brother again. Still smiling after him –Klavier wonders if Kristoph was ever afraid, or discontent at the way he is going to go. But Klavier knows that smile. It was the smile of defeat, acceptance.

All thist time, he couldn't put a label to the emotion behind his smile –and it was so easy.

Klavier shakes his head, smiles at him and says, "Goodbye, Kristoph." And leaves the room –his footsteps felt heavy walking away and he thinks this wasn't the closure he wanted –but it was enough. Klavier isn't one to ask for more.

Not all of his answers were answered, but he supposes there were questions better left unanswered. He is not happy, but he is content. He will miss his brother that much is true –but until this time he still doesn't know the whole truth about his brother, and he is more than okay with that –he knows Kristoph is his brother, despite his evil wrongdoings and he loves him still.

Heading home was fortunately a silent trip, and he lies on the bed as he watches the clock count down to the time of the execution. And before it hits zero, Klavier is already fast asleep.

Klavier dreams that afternoon.

" _Kristoph! Kristoph! I passed the exams! I made it in the Themis Legal Academy! I'm iiiiin!" he shouts happily at his brother as Kristoph walks out of the courthouse._

" _I am greatly delighted, Klavier. I assume you will continue to do your best?" Kristoph hums, smiling at him –and Kristoph loves seeing that smile, loves seeing his brother proud of him._

" _Always, brother!" he promises, beaming. Kristoph nods at him, walking over to his car. "I do believe you will become a great prosecutor, Klavier. Now, I believe celebrations are in order?"_

He wakes up two hours after the time of the execution. He felt greatly calm, it was like waking up from a long and relaxing sleep –he wonders if Kristoph really felt calm during – he shouldn't think of his brother right now. He needs to move on.

He hears a sound outside his apartment, and the sound of the doorbell ringing. Klavier takes his time before answering the door. He opens it, and comes face to face with a dog. The dog barks at him and licks his face.

"Vongole." He barely remembers the name –Kristoph's dog. The clerk infront of him blushes, "Uh sir, the boxes of Mr. Gavin's possessions are outside. The furniture will come shortly tomorrow. The dog, as part of his possession, is also yours."

He corrects the clerk, "Call me Klavier."

The clerk blushes further, "Sir! Sir Klavier." Klavier winks at him –and he thinks the clerk is about to pass out.

Klavier carries the dog inside his apartment.

"This will be your new home," he tells the dog, and places it on the ground to let it explore and become familiar with his new home. "You're gonna need supplies. Food." Klavier comments and frowns.

He fishes out his phone and dials Forehead's number. Kristoph seems fond of him –as his former student. Not to mention Justice was the only other person who understands.

Maybe Klavier will go through his cases some time in the future, investigate for more crimes –part of his closure –and there was much to do with Kristoph's corpse –funeral. And maybe one day, Klavier will be able to move on from these traumatic events, but there was still a long way to go before that. And he knows that it wasn't easy and it will hurt. But he will be able to do it. And one day, Klavier will find it in himself to forgive his brother, but it wasn't today.

But this moment, it was for him to heal.

He supposes they could grieve together. And then move on together. He thinks they're going to become such good friends.

"Hello, Justice speaking." The man on the other line says.

Klavier smirks.

"Herr Forehead! Wanna go shopping for a dog?"

The End.


End file.
